


To Bottomless Perdition

by dearmrsawyer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmrsawyer/pseuds/dearmrsawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end had come, and gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Bottomless Perdition

**Author's Note:**

> AU future set after Swan Song, had Lucifer kept control of Sam.

The end had come, and gone.

There had been a victory, unforeseen. Darkness had claimed the throne, and now Lucifer sits over a lake of fire, under a brimstone sky. Stretching His power, the ground quivers and cracks shoot out from beneath his soles. The vessel holds strong as He blinks, and mountains fall. There is no Promised Land.

There had also been a judgment. All had fallen, either to their knees or at His hand. First, He eliminated Men. Useless, worthless beings. His father had never been right to love them. Then, the demons. Mere shadows whose use was up. Left were His brothers and sisters, servants of Grace. Some joined the host that fell with Him millennia ago. The rest, He purged. Nothing is so bright as angel blood.

Lucifer raises his hand, and the Lights scatter in fear. These angels know no refuge under his rule. With a solitary finger, he summons the next to be judged.

A servant drags the Subject forward, stopping at Lucifer’s feet. Looking down with pity, Lucifer sees that there is little left, but there is still enough to serve. With will alone, He forces the Subject’s eyes up.

 _Will you serve?_ He commands.

The Subject shakes, trembles, and looks into the face of the Dark Prince.

The Subject refuses.

Lucifer’s gaze is calm. Eyes of no-more-blue almost seem to smile, and for just a second, the vessel gives the impression of comfort. Lucifer closes his eyes.

Judgment falls.

The Subject burns.

 


End file.
